Mortal Kombat: Kreatures of the Fight
by MilyMileena
Summary: Mei-Lien is a smart and beautiful young warrior who has been trained and mentored by her Master Raiden since she was a child. However, there is more to her story than she even knows. As she struggles to uncover this personal conflict, the 11th tournament of Mortal Kombat dangerously approaches. Will she succeed and find the truth about her past, or will she die trying?
1. Prologue

Hello again, fellow readers. I'm so excited to finally start the new story: Mortal Kombat: Kreatures of the Fight. After a long period of waiting, I finally have some time and space to start chapters 1 to 3. MK characters belong to NetherRealm Studios, and Onyx(Mei-Lien) belongs to MilyMileena.

Take note that this is the beginning of my OC character's story. I wanted to make it feel understanding with some emotion and sympathy for my character. Please favorite and review for more of my chronicles. Thank You. C:

on a side note: I had to delete this story and reupload again due to the critics and negative feedback. And for you haters Ill say this: If you don't like my story or someone else's, then don't bother reading the rest and dont leave a stupid comment saying 'oh what a stupid character story and oh the Mary Sueness.' Just keep it to yourself. Me and other authors would really appreciate that at least.

Enjoy! C:

* * *

><p>On a frozen hidden location of Arctika, an ancient temple now known as the Lin Kuei Palace is under assault by the Brotherhood of Shadow. Their leader, Noob Saibot is in pursuit of a woman carrying a newborn in her arms through a snowy forest. Since giving birth a few days ago, she had not yet recovered enough energy to fully escape from Noob, who is now joined by two other assassins, determined to catch her.<p>

After reaching her limit, the woman stumbles upon a small dock with a small, worn out boat floating across.

The baby in her arms starts to wail in discomfort from the storm, and the woman murmured a song to her.

"~Go to sleep, my child~hope and dream for me, ~where this river takes you! lies your destiny~", her voice started to quiver when she spotted shadowy figures coming towards them at an alarming speed.

"Over there, I think she's over there!" A distant cruel voice shouted, prompting the mother to hoist up her bundle onto to the boat, covering up the baby with boxes of rugged cloth.

Desperate to keep her child safe, she tearfully prayed as hectic voices rang through her mind.

"My Beautiful Lotus, hope to understand your life and your future...Elder Gods, I beseech you, please...Deliver my child, Mei-Lien...to a safe haven... to someone who...will understand..."

~Thundering hooves and footsteps~

'Closer...They're near... No time left...'

"Please, deliver her from _his_ shackles, from revenge, and into...redemption."

With all the strength she had left, she pushes to boat into motion, the river grasping it along with the child into an unknown fate. Her hands linger with its final touch of their precious gift from the Heavens, Sareena's energy flows throughout the river to deliver her child to its destination. Praying, ever so strongly.

Flowing in between the frozen wilderness, the cold river ran its course along with it, the boat cradled gently to its destination. The child inside the basket quietly but uncomfortably whimpered at losing sight of her mother. But she slowly quieted down when she heard a familiar distant chanting coming from a warm, protective voice. Suddenly the water surrounding her and the boat began to glow a faint, fiery light. Drops of cold water rise up and swirl at the back of he boat, picking up speed.

With her arms up high, Sareena let a tear drop go, finally at peace knowing her child will be delivered safely into the arms of a certain deity.

* * *

><p>UPDATED: Sorry had a veeeeery long time of studies at school. But im back now. c: Ill make the chapters up through tomorrow.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

MK characters belong to NetherRealm Studios, and Onyx (Mei-Lien) belongs to MilyMileena.

Take note that this is the beginning of my OC character's story. I wanted to make it feel understanding with some emotion and sympathy for my character. Please favorite and review for more of my chronicles. Thank You. C:

on a side note: I had to delete this story and reupload again due to the critics and negative feedback. And for you haters Ill say this: If you don't like my story or someone else's, then don't bother reading the rest and dont leave a stupid comment saying 'oh what a stupid character story and oh the Mary Sueness.' Just keep it to yourself. Me and other authors would really appreciate that at least.

Enjoy! C:

* * *

><p>Meditating in the bright presence of the Shaolin grounds, Lord Raiden the God of Thunder looks on the monks straightening students training on a rather tight routine this morning. Not a second too soon, a student barely catches up to the movements of his fellow peers. Smiling in sympathy for the young one, Raiden casually stands up to greet a monk striding towards him, and surprisingly with the student who could not catch up with the others.<p>

"Oh Lord Raiden," the monk exclaims in self-pity 'It seems this one is a bit too tad young to keep up."

"Now, now. It is his first day training here, is it not?" Raiden replies as he questioningly looks at the student.

"Well, yes...but-" Lifting a hand to stop him from making an excuse, Raiden then allows the student to head back to the grounds without a single word of doubt.

"Chao, please. Do give one a chance to better themselves. The expert at anything was once a beginner, you understand..." Crossing his arms, Raiden is one to tolerate such minimal wrongs, but Chao had to understand that.

"If not, who will you train if he who dismisses many students for a small mistake?"

Chao grudgingly looked down for a moment, then nodded in acknowledgement. Both headed down the steps of the balcony when Raiden violently spasms for a brief moment, before gaining control and places his fingers on his temples. Catching his arm, Chao eyes at the Thunder god worryingly.

"Master! Are you alright!? What happened!?" recognizing the symptoms of his violent spasm, he then asks him differently. "...What...have you foreseen, Master?"

"A violent incident has... a-a woman...she and-" As if experiencing a sudden headache and fatigue, Raiden frustratingly holds his head, regaining his posture. "..I..I can feel...a small life force...near here. But...it is strange. It emits disturbing energy... and yet...-" He suddenly jerks up his head to look straight across a nearby river, his eyes crackling with confusion.

"There...there! We must hurry to the river! Now!" he shouted. Chao, a 78 year old monk, has never witnessed the Thunder God become so alarmed to actually witness him striding in such a hurry. He trails behind Raiden as he nears the lotus covered river, spotting a small-wooden boat.

Reaching out to search its contents, Raiden is stopped by Chao with a disapproving look on his wrinkled face.

"It is probably a stray boat from a nearby village, Master. What could be of inter-" He pauses to look over his back and there he sees a crowd of curious students and monks, wondering what has gotten their most respected Master's interest.

Raiden ignored their arrival as he carefully searched the small boat.

A small boy came through the bushy crowd with a lifted brow. His small voice distilled the silence among them.

"Master Raiden, what is it?" he timidly asks.

No response.

"Is it a treasure?" Another asks.

No.

"An animal?" An older one questions.

Not even close.

"A monster?" At that questions, the crowd glanced at each other with uneasiness.

Then Raiden's arms became still.

"Nah, it's probably some stinkin' fish some oaf left to drift abou-"

"SILENCE." That dead-serious toned voice definitely silenced the mumbling crowd.

Chao stepped in cautiously. "Well? Wha-what is it?"

With his back still turned, Raiden slowly stood up, making everyone hold their breath and stepped back.

When the Thunder God fully turned around, everyone gasped and the monks covered their mouths in surprise at what they saw.

What the Protector of EarthRealm held carefully in his arms was a newborn baby.

As Raiden held it, he felt strange yet powerful energy emitting from the infant. As he stares at the infant's young blue eyes, a vision wildly flashes through his own. He foresees the child training under his wing, growing into a warrior and winning the eleventh tournament, becoming the next champion of Mortal Kombat.

If what Raiden saw was true, he will not let anyone change this foreseen prophecy. He will maintain this a secret until the time comes.

A voice stirred him from his deep thought.

"Master is that what I-" Slapping his head, a young brash student named Takeshi teases the other's conclusion. "Of course it is what it is, you slow-poke."

Peering closer at the gleaming baby, Takeshi puts a hand on Raiden's tight arm to get a closer view. The baby gleamed happily at his face. Raiden smiled at her gently in return.

"Really? A baby? Aw, man. It woulda' been better if it were a box of stinkin' fish-"

"TAKESHI!" scolded Chao.

"Agh, sorry..." He mumbles and turns back to the crowd.

Chao eyed at the baby in astonishment. "By the Elder Gods... Master, d-d-do you re-realize what you're holding!?"

"A child."

The Thunder God looked on him with a stoic, gladdened face.

"A child...sent by the Elder Gods..."

The students and monks glanced and mumbled in unison.

Chao stood there silently as he watched Raiden with the newborn in his protective arms.

As he stared at her, the previous vision flashed through his eyes once more. A woman's gentle praying is heard; She begs to the Elder Gods to save her child and that one day, it shall redeem herself and her family, where beyond revenge, lies redemption.

"Now I understand."

"Oh?" Chao comes to his side.

"This child was sent by the Elder Gods as their last hope, upon answering the mother's prayers, they saw this as an opportunity."

However, before the vision had ended, Raiden witnessed the child's mother being slain by a shadowy figure among the winter's forest.

"...she is dead..." Raiden quietly said in sorrow.

"Oh my, to live in a world without a parent or any family..." Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Raiden lowers his head as Chao replied with a sad tone.

"Chao," he said quietly, "I must ask you for a favor. Find me a suitable family for this child...until the time comes, I will see that this prophecy comes to pass as the Elder Gods have seemed to indeed sent their chosen one."

Becoming a little enlightened by Raiden's words, the old monk had to answer.

"Why yes, of course, um, well, there is a village nearby that can assist with your child, ah-".

Uh-oh.

'Your child' was not what the Thunder God was expecting to hear, especially from a monk. True that it was he who found the baby first, but that certainly did not made him a surrogate father, did it? Turning slowly to face Chao, Raiden had a surprised look on his usually calm face.

"Ah- Um, what I meant to say was-"

"Speak up, Chao. What was your point?"

"-that if you could- raise- her...well,...you do look the father-figure..." Chao added humorously.

Alright, that was evident to what Raiden had feared in his mind.

"M-Me? No. Certainly not me, I-I already have responsibility to protect Earthrealm, but not a child. They are for the care of a woman." He stuttered.

"Heh, well, you did find her with worry you might have not saved her from going further down the river and into a waterfall. It is only right that you decide what to do next, Lord Raiden. To leave it on the steps of another academy or residence will, however, leave you with the feeling of guilt as the monstrous coward who left the child without a mother."

That had Raiden deeply moved and he sighed heavily. But was it the right choice? He thought carefully.

Staring into baby's eyes once again, the God of Thunder made his choice.

"Very well."

"Then it is settled. And I will send for a woman to take care of the child while at her stay at the academy, of course."

"Please do."

"And if I may add, it will be no surprise until she becomes of age and calls you 'father'."

'That could happen' Raiden thought to himself. Of course, it is the innocence on the child's part to refer to him as her parent, there is no one to blame, except for the murderer of the infant's mother.

With nothing else left to say about the remark, Raiden calmly walked down the path to destiny through a speechless crowd of the entire Academy.

'How can this be a possibility of a inevitable outcome?' he thought to himself. Is this child really a blessing? A hope for EarthRealm to win the Mortal Kombat tournament in the next generations to come? Overseeing the horizon, the sun welcomes itself over all of the land, filling Raiden with a predicament of things to come. Staring at the child, he traces his finger to the side of her head.

Taking a piece of a milk-white lotus petal from the baby's tiny fingers, Raiden examined it and went into a deep thought... and smiled.

"Mei-Lien...that will suit you just fine, little one." As he looked at her, his eyes fell on a familiar symbol crest patterned across her silken blue blanket. His eyes went wide. He is, without a doubt, holding the child of a certain Lin Kuei warrior.

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Mortal Kombat~<strong>

_Kreatures of the Fight_

* * *

><p>AN: I think i got carried away in this chapter, lol. I even went so far as to make Raiden a bit more familiar with children if you know what i mean by the myth. With a little humor added by the old monk, he became a surrogate 'father' to Mei-Lien. Let's leave it that way. Anyways thanks for the wait. Ill post up more Chaps, soon. c:


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again, fellow readers. I'm so excited to finally start the new story: Mortal Kombat: Kreatures of the Fight. After a long period of waiting, I finally have some time and space to start chapters 1 to 3. MK characters belong to NetherRealm Studios, and Onyx(Mei-Lien) belongs to MilyMileena.

Take note that this is the beginning of my OC character's story. I wanted to make it feel understanding with some emotion and sympathy for my character. Please favorite and review for more of my chronicles. Thank You. C:

on a side note: I had to delete this story and reupload again due to the critics and negative feedback. And for you haters Ill say this: If you don't like my story or someone else's, then don't bother reading the rest and dont leave a stupid comment saying 'oh what a stupid character story and oh the Mary Sueness.' Just keep it to yourself. Me and other authors would really appreciate that at least.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty years later<em>

On the Eastern horizon, a fierce black stallion rushes through the large grassy prairie, mountains covered with last winter's snow, and the morning sun looking over the beautiful grassland. The stallion's rider was the beautiful young warrior Mei-Lien. Her raven pony-tailed hair with her decorative strings flowing with the wind, her icy blue eyes looking across the lands, and the thundering sound of strong hooves goes throughout the prairie lands.

She had gone off at dawn to meditate and practice in the dense woods. She would stand on the back of the horse while gaining her balance or practice her fighting style while the stallion walked around in a circle. They would also race each other throughout the mountains or along a fresh water river. Mei-Lien would never consider herself as the stallion's master. She preferred in the terms of friendship with the wild horse.

Every morning, the wild horse gallops through the woods up to the gates of the Wu Shi Academy, whining and neighing quietly enough to get Mei-Lien's attention and not awaken the other monks. She wall runs up the 12 foot stone walls and slowly climbs down and leaps onto the stallion that she names 'Black Wings'.

This morning in particular, both rider and horse were literally flying over hills and rivers, gaining speed as they kept galloping back to the academy. Her Master Raiden stood there, eagerly watching them from the gates as they slowed down. However, Black Wings stopped too soon, sending Mei-Lien flying through the air. She anticipated the stallion's sudden act, for she had intentionally ordered it to stop in its tracks. The young teen gracefully lands on her feet, unhurt. Raiden nods in acknowledgment to her act.

"Whew! Uh, good morning, Master Raiden. So, um, what do you think? How was the landing?" Mei-Lien questions, dusting off some dirt off her sleeveless kimono.

Raiden chuckles a bit, shaking his head. "I have seen better and the worst landings over the years that have gone by before you arrived."

His opinion on her landing didn't satisfy her, and Black Wings neighed as if he agreed to the disappointed look on her face. He shook his mane from side to side, his hoof thumping the ground impatiently.

"Oh come on, Master. Is mine in between those grades?" She sighs, her eyes looking at the ground.

"Hmhm, that was a compliment, but to see you smile again, your landing was with great improvement. Is that enough?"

After hearing his answer, the young warrior lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Honestly? Yes, master." She smiled, her lovely face shining in the rising sunlight.

Oh, how he loved her warm smile. Even at a young age, she had that smile and it will always be in his memory. And those radiant blue eyes that expressed her emotions, her cheerful yet self-assured personality, however, something in her soul told him that she's psychologically fighting some inner conflict.

Ever since taking Mei-Lien in his tutelage, training her, and preparing for the years to come, Raiden saw her more than just being his student. She was more of a daughter to him, but ever since he found her in the frozen peaks of that monstrous wilderness….. Raiden shook his head once more. How he wanted that bad memory to be completely erased.

Mounting her stallion friend, Mei-Lien strokes his mane, making him frilly in comfort. Raiden takes a step forth, gently placing his hand on Black Wings' soft nose, the stallion nuzzling it in return. He felt its powerful lungs working through his nose.

"Such a strong animal that nature can offer in the prairies. I take it you both spend your training in the woods at dawn that even benefits this magnificent creature of Earthrealm?"

"Well, he is a wild one. He can withstand even the harshest of winter storms. Today, we both flew over the lands as if he had wings of an eagle." Mei-Lien replies in delight.

"Hmm, I see. What is his name?"

"Black Wings. Shiny black as the starry night, and one who takes flight."

Neighing, the wild horse rears up proudly of hearing the very meaning of his name.

Mei-Lien then directs Black Wings to head to the gates leading to an exit.

"Wait, where are you heading to, if I may ask?"

"Oh, I am heading to Pai-Ming village. I am to meet some children who want my attention, if you know what I mean. Do you wish to come along, Master?"

"Unless you and your friend demonstrate your way of flight." Grinning mischievously, Mei-Lien complies by making Black Wings gait with his head high.

Following the dirt path up north of Pai-Ming village, Black Wings galloped across a bridge and through the busy streets filled with people in the markets, auctions, and fishing. The blacksmith was sheathing his new katana up for display and ready for purchase.

Mei-Lien halted the horse, gazing at the shining decorative blade. She wanted that sword at the mere sight of it. She came near the entrance and dismounted Black Wings with her eyes focusing on the katana. Its gold-blue handle spiraled up to the hilt with small ribbons, and the rest of the blade faintly showed a dragon going down to its sharp tip.

Mei-Lien spontaneously seized it, her hands gently gripping the hilt. She sported it with care and slowly pointed it at a block of chopped-wood. Raising it, she brought it down and the wood was silently cut down. People and young children watched in awe as she carefully wielded the blade.

Soon everyone formed a large circle around her, and then the young warrior started to sway in a graceful dance, the young and the old men eyeing her in interest. Some young women looked away in jealousy over Mei-Lien's graceful skill and beauty. The children cheered and threw some streamers and blossom petals in the air. Black Wings reared up in encouragement.

"Who is that beautiful girl? Where did she come from?" a man asked another.

"She is Mei-Lien, the girl whom the God of Thunder had chosen as his personal student for the Shaolin. I heard she is to be in the 11th Mortal Kombat tournament in the next 5 months."

"B-b-but, she's a girl. How can a _'girl'_ represent the Shaolin?"

"I know. Krazy with a K, right?"

Some musicians came around Mei-Lien as she demonstrated her sword skills and started to play a soft ambient, yet seductive-like tune with their drums, small bells, and bamboo flutes. The more the musicians played, the more Mei-Lien danced intensely. Her ribbons and now free-flowing hair swirled along with her movements. Men showed their joy and pleasure by throwing roses, blossoms, and even gold koins.

Standing upon an ancient tree spied a black-cladded figure, looming over the event. He looks on as the beautiful girl kept swirling and swaying with such divine skill with the sword. But what startled him was upon seeing her pretty face, he immediately departed. His Grandmaster would soon learn of his discovery.

A couple of minutes went by, and the _'show'_ ceased. Clapping and cheering ensued, and one small boy came up with a blossom in hand. Smiling shyly, the boy handed a delighted Mei-Lien his gift. She gave the child a small peck on the cheek before patting him softly on the head. The crowd awed in Mei-Lien's act of kindness towards the little boy. She swirled around, sensing a familiar presence of her Master. Staring at her in amazement, Raiden strides towards her. The crowd became silent as he approached his student. Black Wings came from behind Mei-Lien as she stood catching her breath from the demo.

"Amazing. Such stunning performance. I could have never guessed you as an avid dancer as well, Mei-Lien."

Blushing slightly, Mei-Lien nodded as she placed a hand on her neck. "Aww, this was nothing special. But that's so sweet coming from someone like you, Master." Raiden trailed his eyes down to see her other hand possessing the precious blade.

"I see you treasure another weapon other than your Kama blades."

Giving him a small smile, Mei-Lien caressed the blade with care. She longed to wield it again and for her master to see her skill with it.

"The price for this sword is 30 Ruby koins, young lady." The blacksmith declared as he walked towards them. She searched her pockets for the koins, only to find 7 Ruby koins, much to her disappointment.

"But for your amazing performance as your master puts it, it is yours for free." He replies with giving Mei-Lien the golden scabbard. Thanking him, she came to Raiden's side with Black Wings trotting aside them, heading back the academy.

She sheathes her well-deserved gift and straps it on her back. As Mei-Lien tries to adjust it, she drops her blossom flower, slowly falling to the ground. Raiden quickly catches it and looks up to see his student's watchful eyes on him. He comes up to her and places the blossom flower on her right ear.

Upon feeling the petals of the blossom on the side of her face, Mei-Lien blushes slightly that even Raiden catches her in the act, much to his amusement.

"The children appear to adore you to such an extent today. And as for the men, I don't know what to say." He chuckles silently.

"Oh, master. I said it was nothing special. Wait until they see me fight one day. Then it will be a special event. I mean, why do you ask what the men were thinking about me? Are you jealous or something?" Mei-Lien jokingly laughed.

Raiden shook his head at her question. "You have grown from a mischievous child to a mature young woman, Mei-Lien. It is only natural for mortals like yourself to have such thoughts." He smirked at her gaze.

"You honestly didn't answer my last question. I mean, what's bad about looking or thinking about someone you might like?"

He stood still and turned to look at her with question in his eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-. Agh, forget it. That was a stupid question no one would want to ask to a god. Excuse me."

Raiden smirked again, in which Mei-Lien scoffed in embarrassment. She patted Black Wings who was patiently waiting for her to say goodbye until the next day. With her dismissal, the stallion galloped into the prairies, the wind making the tall grass flow.

As both master and student entered the gates of the Wu Shi Academy, Raiden sensed a mysterious presence up on the nearby large bamboo trees. Stopping to see what was watching them, he looked up to see nothing in the shadowy bamboo forest. But he knew that whoever or whatever it is was looking at him and Mei-Lien.

He crackled electricity through his narrowed eyes, warning the presence to be extremely careful of being around Mei-Lien. He had heard of recent news of women and children being abducted from their homes around every night across China. Most likely by rival ninja clans with cruel ideology.

If this were the intentions of the mysterious watcher who could be after Mei-Lien, Raiden would have to be in constant watch over her. The God of Thunder will make sure that no one will ever cross him over his beloved student. No one.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I'll try to make up for my absence for the other two stories, too. I'm rather busy with studies and job. But I'll upload more chapters for this one and the others.

Peace, bros!

~MilyMileena. C:

**TBA….**


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I have the weekend off, and I got started to take this story more seriously now. Hope you guys enjoy it!

MK characters belong to NRS and Mei-Lien(Onyx) and other OC belongs to MilyMileena. C:

Mortal Kombat X

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>As Mei-Lien walked through the training grounds of the Academy, see spots two students sparring with Kali sticks in hand.<p>

"Huh, at least they aren't swords otherwise they kill each other in a second." She shrugged. Coming by them, they notice and bow in respect. One of them lifts his head up with a smile, in which Mei-Lien complies with a small grin.

Being in amidst the tranquil of places, Mei-Lien stretches her arms up, with small cracking sounds of her bones warming up for some defense practice. She never had any real fight against an opponent. The usual adversaries would be her fellow peers and her master. Every night she dreamed of demonstrating her skills in a worthy fight against a worthy opponent. However, a local karate student by the name of Takeshi, has been harassing Mei-Lien most of his time, not to mention trying to provoke her to fight him.

The young warrior speculated that perhaps that Takeshi simply doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'crush' other than the menacing definition. Because everyone knows that when a boy teases a girl constantly is that he actually likes her. That idea made Mei-Lien snicker with having to experience it nearly everyday she comes across the persistent 25 year old who she still considers a 'boy in a man's body'.

Coming back from her thoughts, Mei-Lien hops from stone to stone across the fresh waterfall, gaining her balance along the way. Fishes swirl around in curiosity at her graceful movements, small sprinkles from the waterfall streaming across the warrior's serene face.

She was so focused in martial arts, the Shaolin considered her to be their most strongest of their students and was then chosen as their representative. Mei-Lien was in fact the first woman to ever represent the Shaolin. Raiden has been mentoring most of the others before Mei-Lien and Liu Kang, like the Great Kung Lao 500 years ago. However, even though he bested other warriors, he was slain by Goro.

This time, Raiden had confidence in this young, courageous girl that was born to be a warrior of light. One that not even evil itself can overturn the tides on saving Earthrealm.

Once night fell, all students and monks were fast asleep in their dojos, but Mei-Lien was wide awake with her hands around a lit candle, trying her best to bend it at her will. When it didn't seem to respond to her command, the flame violently spouted, making the young girl clasp her fingers around it. With her room dark and only the moon shining through her window as her night light, Mei-Lien unlaces her kimono and lies back onto her bed. Quiet was the night, until small yet fast pacing footsteps was heard not by one soul. Except for Mei-Lien.

She shot her eyes open and traces them up to her window. Spotting a shadowy figure, she slowly sits up and silently dresses herself. Her unblinking eyes were still looking at whatever was outside her dojo, and she reaches for her katana on the side of her bed.

"Could it be a ninja?" she thought. She had heard of women and children being abducted in their homes at night from a village not far away from hers. If the invader was a ninja, then he's got the wrong girl to abduct tonight. Crawling next to her door, she places her ear against it if she were to hear anything else. When she thought the coast was clear, Mei-Lien slides it open, only to meet face to face with an eerily red eyed, black-cladded ninja with a Kama blade in hand. Lunging with brute force, the ninja encircles his long arms around Mei-Lien's waist and both land inside her dojo, the door closing behind them.

Putting his gloved hand on her mouth to prevent her from screaming, he lowers the blade at the side of her frowning face, leering at the rest of Mei-Lien's attractive body. With a malicious laugh that sounded like that of clashing metal, he tries to turn her over to her stomach, however, Mei-Lien fought back by thrusting both her index and middle fingers at her attacker's red eyes, making the ninja cry out in agony and using her legs, she pushes him off her, performing a kip-up. Reaching for her katana, Mei-Lien pushes herself to safety. It was in vain, however, for the ninja seizes her legs, drawing her back to him.

"Let go, you son of a BITCH!"

THWACK!

Kicking him in the face, he lets her go for a second. Grabbing her katana at last, Mei-Lien gets in her defensive stance, facing the ninja with the odds backing her up.

"Now, do you mind telling me who the hell you are, who sent to, and why!?" she questions him.

Replying with a swipe of his Kama blade, Mei-Lien had to do this the relatively hard way. Once she subdues him, he had a lot of questions to answer.

Blocking his every attack, Mei-Lien stabs his foot and tackles him out her window, ripping the thin layers. Wrestling him on the stone floor, she gains the upper hand, her legs tight around his sides.

Holding her arm against his neck, his red ghostly eyes pierce at hers as she held him down. Still clutching her arms, he smiles deviously and tightly grasps her left breast.

"Ah! Oh why you little perv—" Grabbing his armored shoulders, she brought him up and head-butted him hard enough to keep him conscious, and his head bounced back onto the stone ground.

"I know what you might be thinking now, whoever you are, but enough with the funny stuff. Who sent you!?" When he didn't say a word, she brought her katana up his throat, making him gulp.

"Well!? C'mon! Start talking, ninja!" Putting his hands around his neck, he commits hara-kiri.

"Aw, dammit! I am not one at interrogating much anyway. Still, what a waste."

'Relax, Mei. You didn't kill him yourself. That alone, you're no killer.' She reassuringly thought to herself.

Lifting herself up, she is shocked to see his corpse disintegrate into a crack of fire.

"What the—what is this!?" The only thing that was left was his horribly deformed skull with an unusual carved symbol in its forehead.

Picking it up, Mei-Lien quickly alerted the others by banging the gong throughout the academy. This was a warning sign to her.

The next day, she shows her recent discovery to the monks and the students, baffling them in every possible way: What kind of creature would have such a skull like this with a marking on it?

Until Raiden arrived, Mei-Lien showed him the skull.

When he saw the symbol on it, he had a troubled look on his usually calm face.

"This symbol, it belongs to a cult. It looks vaguely familiar, though I'm uncertain. You said to have seen its member?"

"Well, if I can recall lately, he ATTACKED me, master. When I tried to interrogate him, he committed hara-kiri. But strange. His body burned up in flames and the only thing he left was his skull, the poor bastard. Oh uh, sorry."

"I see. Mei-Lien, perhaps I should stay and—"

"Oh no, master. You should not waste your time on this. Besides I took care of it, anyway."

"You didn't let me finish. I will stay and in the meantime, learn why this member targeted you last night."

"Fine. Just don't think of it in…. that way. You know what I mean, Raiden?"

Nodding, Raiden walked to a pair of monks, further conversing on what happened last night.

Trying to recollect on what happened last night, Mei-Lien was interrupted by small-turned-huge clapping behind her.

"Well, quite the performance last night, Mei-Lien. Well, well done, indeed."

Takeshi, the bigot little boy in a man's body as ever, mockingly smirks and narrows his eyes at the young woman.

"I wouldn't just let myself get through wi—" She paused when he started laughing and threw his head down.

"No, no, no, Mei. I mean how you held 'im down with your womanly charms…."

Unbelievable brat.

"What!? What makes you think that!?" Mei-Lien annoyingly shouted.

"Pff, never mind. Though you're close of age enough for any guy to get 'away with', if y'know what I mean…"

That remark.

"Shut up, Takeshi."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Who'd what to be with you when they found out that you killed a guy?"

Mei-Lien's eyes widened at that sadistic reply.

"I didn't kill him. He killed himself." She stated calmly, but oh, how she wanted to put Takeshi in a chokehold right now.

"Oh right, right. It was 'Beauty that killed the Beast'." He spat back.

"Wait, you're meaning to tell me that you were standing there while I was being attacked!?' She angrily questioned.

"Yeah, I actually was since I came back from meditating. I WAS gonna help you, that's until you gotta' hold of 'im."

Mei-Lien didn't let him finish his remark as she walked away. She is not a killer. Not ever.

She then focused herself on more important matters, among other things, the attempted assassination or abduction. Two different things, but both crime's way.

Mei-Lynn figured it as a useless way of abducting a 'helpless' person, unlike herself. Perhaps it wanted to take her for its cult's purposes, but then again perhaps to something more sinister. But she did put up quite a fight against the ninja, so if they ever send another one, she'll be ready.

* * *

><p>In the NetherRealm, the fallen ninja laid where upon his master beat him on. He was not happy at his minion's arrival with empty arms.<p>

"You idiot! How did you fail to retrieve a simple task of capturing a GIRL!?" Noob Saibot, general of the Brotherhood of the Shadow, angrily bellowed.

"Please, Noob….Quan Chi…. I can expl—" He was brought back down with sheer force that could ended his life if not for his already dead soul. Rubbing his bloody face, the undead ninja looked up.

"Perhaps even a female demi-devil can have her strengths and wiles of both human and demon. You choose temptation, did you?" Quan Chi darkly questioned his henchman.

"She—she threatened me with a blade—I –I-"

Seizing his throat and lifting him from the ground, Noob maliciously growled, "That was NOTHING. COMPARED. TO. WHAT. I. WILL. DO!"

With a thunderous roar, the ground on which they stood upon cracked open to reveal the hot spouting pits of Hell awaiting the unfortunate of evil souls.

"NO, NO, PLEASE! HAVE MER—CYYYYYYYYYYYY!" The ill-fated minion's cries echoed down the caverned fiery pit.

"The Brothers of the Shadow have NO MERCY." Noob finished with no remorse in his ghostly white eyes. Turning to face his sorcerer master, they now schemed of a new plan to capture the oblivious young woman up in Earthrealm. They were interrupted by a black-cladded figure emerging from the red clouds of the pits who wore a similar outfit that of Noob Saibot's wardrobe. Bowing down at both the wraith and sorcerer, he quietly whispers to them of news from above.

Whatever the figure told them made Noob and Quan Chi pleased.

_It has begun._

* * *

><p>AN: thanks again for the wait of this story, and again I will try to make the other ones up to you all.

Peace, bros and fans!

~MilyMileena

(TO BE KONTINUED…)


	5. Chapter 4

MK characters belong to NetherRealm Studios, and Onyx (Mei-Lien) belongs to MilyMileena.

Take note that this is the beginning of my OC character's story. I wanted to make it feel understanding with some emotion and sympathy for my character. Please favorite and review for more of my chronicles. Thank You. C:

on a side note: I had to delete this story and reupload again due to the critics and negative feedback. And for you haters Ill say this: If you don't like my story or someone else's, then don't bother reading the rest and dont leave a stupid comment saying 'oh what a stupid character story and oh the Mary Sueness.' Just keep it to yourself. Me and other authors would really appreciate that at least.

Enjoy! C:

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mortal Kombat<strong>

_~Kreatures of the Fight~_

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>'This day was going to be a busy one, indeed.' Minding those words, Mei-Lien had to move out of everyone's way as they were making the preparations for tomorrow's Ceremonial tournament to see who will represent the Shaolin for the 11th Mortal Kombat.<p>

"Oh boy," she sighed, "Every fifty years that Mortal Kombat takes place, and I had to be sent by the Elder Gods around this time…..Why me?"

"That is because you're not sent by them." Passing by, Takeshi narrowed his eyes mockingly.

"The Elder Gods wouldn't send a 'girl' to do what they cannot."

That said, Mei-Lien was not fazed by his mean words, she continued down the training grounds to practice where she will not bother anyone with the preparations. Because even though she offered them her help, they told her not to.

Everything seemed to be perfect, cleaned up stone paths; the lanterns replaced with new vibrant golden ones, even some new plants were restored to bring life to the academy.

Raiden, who had came back to see that everything was in good condition for tomorrow, greeted Mei-Lien as she stretched her arms up and turned to meet his gaze. He also brought someone who Mei-Lien might be familiar with.

"Hello, Master. So, did you find any info about that creepy skull?"

"I had to delay that until we pass on to the ceremonial tournament." He nodded at her in reassurance.

"Oh, okay. Well, uh, ahem, uh, Master…..Can I ask you a favor?"

Eyeing her attentively, "What is that?"

"Uh, it's gonna sound pretty ridiculous, but, can you make it rain tomorrow?"

That was unexpected.

"Why exactly for?" Now she had his full attention.

"It's not that I NOT want to participate in the tournament tomorrow, it's that—" Mei-Lien paused to look at someone behind Raiden that she had not seen since childhood.

"Hi, Mei-Lien," she stood still. "It's me Kung Lao."

The Third, to be exact. For a moment, she thought she had seen the Kung Lao who had assisted Liu Kang more than twenty years before. He inherited his father's short dark hair, his worn armor, they even sound alike.

'He looks a lot like him, and very young.' She whispered to herself.

He was older than her by 10 years or so. His father had married Jade, an Edenian Patriot and loyal friend of Edenia's Princess Kitana. Since Edenians have a long lifespan and cannot age, it's only natural that he's young in the appearance of a young adult. Speechless, she hesitantly walked up to him, her eyes unblinking.

"It-is really you?"

Reaching for his back, he threw a razor-rimmed hat across some uncut tall grass, and then went straight for her.

Knowing he wouldn't harm her, Mei-Lien stood still as the hat drew a circle around her and came back to Kung Lao's hand. He strikes a powerful pose as he swiftly sports the hat across on his head, ending with a swift hand strike.

"Zong-Xian. It helps to avoid confusion with my father's identity."

'He's cute, too…' she thought in amazement.

"BytheElderGods," Mei-Lien bluntly said out loud. "Yep, he's _His_ son, alright."

"You remember!" He cheerfully replied.

Raiden chuckles quietly as he came to her side.

"I thought you might recognize him. He came to help us secure our victory for the tournament. Zong-Xian had recently trained with the Edenian Resistance in an effort to help his mother in case of any violation of OutWorld's forces."

"Yes, and as for my father, he's helping out by finding recruits and spies to have a step ahead of our enemy." Holding out this hand, Mei-Lien slowly reaches and warmly shakes it, memories of their past childhood together swam across her vision, and unbeknownst to her, Zong-Xian shared the experience.

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

'Like an older brother figure, a teenage Zong-Xiao ran with a younger Mei-Lien across the fields, birds flying away as they ran towards them.

But when Mei-Lien tripped and fell on muddy grass, Zong-Xian, a good-natured and caring young boy stopped and came back to her aid.

"Mei! Are ya okay!?" He held out his hand to a drenched Mei-Lien, who was in tears of embarrassment.

"I'm…okay…I just fell…" Taking his hand, he carefully helped her up and stared at her muddy face, her innocent blues eyes looking at him in curiosity.

"What!? What's wrong!?" Frantically asking him, Zong smirked and wiped off the mud across her small face with his kimono's sleeve.

"You look funny. A good funny. Haha!"

Gleaming at him, she laughed along.'

* * *

><p>~End of Flashback~<p>

'A big brother. I wish to know how it feels to have a brother, and a…family.' She wondered.

Coming back from her thoughts, she casually smiles at him, making him blush a bit.

'Now you look funny.'

Raiden broke the silence, "Come along, now, you two. You can relish your reunion once we have made preparations for the ceremonial tournament tomorrow. And if I may add, I'd like to join you both." Following their master, the childhood friends turned adults looked at each other in admiration.

Never had Mei-Lien felt more at home with the return of her old cherished friend.

* * *

><p>From a nearby upper dojo floor, a gold lantern faintly lit the face of a frowning Takeshi, who didn't seem pleased at their new guest in the academy. The short-haired, red-headed boy of such muscular slender build, narrowed his eyes that overlooked the pair walking down the bridge to a temple with the elder monks waited their arrival with Zong-Xian.<p>

"I have tried, and tried, and tried...and tried. And yet she doesn't get it. She should know. And she will..." He seethed with a malicious tone through clenched teeth.

As they entered the temple, Zong-Xian kindly lets her in first, ever the gentleman. Raiden notices, and smiles warmly, seeming to know something new about today.

"She's mine, boy. Mine to take and to have." Clasping his fingers around the small flame, the only thing that could be seen in the dark room was his ill-tempered reddish eyes. The sun disappeared down the horizon, and the academy grew a dull dark, with only the stone fire and lanterns lighting the paths.

"She will come around, boy, I guarantee you. If I can't have her, no one will. And I just might know who to try to convince her."

Something wrong is well-headed Mei-Lien's way.

* * *

><p>Ooooooohhhh, someone's jeeeeaaalouuuusssss! And Raiden already knows what's up with the 'friends'. I'm writing Chapter 5, now. You'll be seeing more soon. C: Peace, Bros!<p> 


End file.
